


Man on Fire

by missfalcon51



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Arguing, Comfort, Crying, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Men Crying, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfalcon51/pseuds/missfalcon51
Summary: Roger gets angry during a recording session and storms out, leaving Brian to comfort him.





	Man on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> So if you can’t tell already, I LOVE mayor with all my heart. However, I’m still too scared to write shippy stuff, let alone smut!
> 
> So this is all part of my baby-steps process ((((((((:
> 
> (Do notify me of any SPAG errors, and prompts are VERY fucking welcome right now!!!!!)
> 
> ————————————————————————————————————————————————

“Why do you have to change every bloody song I write?”

“I’m just trying to improve-“

“Well fuck you!”

Roger stormed over to the door of the recording studio, trying to make a dramatic exit, before realising that it was locked.

“FUCK!” He screamed, stomping back over to a seat in the corner, where he sat with his head in his hands.

Silence 

Brian, Freddie, and John all stood side by side across the room, looking at the clearly upset drummer, not really knowing what to do with themselves.

“What should we do?” Asked John, nudging Freddie.

Brian just stood, staring confusedly at Roger, who had just been screaming at him about 30 seconds ago, but now looked so small, sat in the chair all alone.

“...Rog-“

“Don’t talk to me, Bri. I’m not here” The blonde man mumbled.

“You are here, Roger”

“Ignore me then. I’m only here because that fucking door was locked”

Roger raised his voice slightly, making them all flinch. He kicked at the leg of a music stand, causing it to fall over, and sheets of paper to fly everywhere.

That really seemed to tip the scales for poor Roger.

“OH FUCK IT!” He screamed, running over to the door, using all his strength to yank it open, succeeding quite impressively. Before anyone could say anything, Roger had stormed out of the room and down the corridor.

“Roger!” Brian tried to rush after him, but John grabbed his arm.

“Seriously Brian, leave him to cool off for a bit, or you’ll get injured”

Brian knew that Roger would never hurt any of them physically, he knew better, but seeing how angry he was just then, they all had their doubts.

“Deaky, love, Come help me pick these up” called Freddie, who was now tasking himself with picking up all of the fly-away sheets of paper.

Brian just went and sat on his chair, head in hands. He loved Roger, he really did, but he just didn’t know how to handle him sometimes. None of them did.

“Brian?” Freddie called softly.

“Mm?”

“Go find Roger, sort him out. We’re worried and you’re so good with him”

Brian sighed, standing up and making his way to the door, of which the hinge was buckled.

“Rog?” He called ever so softly as he made his way down the thin corridor of the building, “please come and talk to me”

Brian wasn’t sure if the drummer had heard him, but he did hear a noise from around the corner, by the water machine. It was fairly quiet down there as people rarely needed to go around that part of the building, but he still heard soft sniffling noises.

“Shit....” Brian muttered. Roger was either crying or doing cocaine at a very fast rate.  
But then he heard a little sob, which would make it the former of the two.

Brian turned the corner, and what he saw broke his heart. Roger was curled up on a little bench in the corridor, hugging his knees to his chest.

He was obviously crying, and there were a few broken ornaments around him, that Brian imagined were formerly on the coffee table beside him.

“Hey, mate” Brian said softly, walking towards Roger cautiously. He lifted his head, not really making eye contact.  
But Brian could see how upset he was just by his expression, he looked as if the anger had passed, leaving him with just crushing sadness.

Roger scooted along the bench to make room. Brian took this as an invitation to sit down, so he did. 

The two of them just sat in silence for a few moments, before Roger spoke quietly.  
His voice was thick with tears, and slightly hoarse from all the screaming,  
“I’m sorry”

“Hey, I know, it’s okay. We all understand. We all overreact sometimes”

Roger pressed his lips together, shuffling over to tuck himself under Brian’s arm.  
Brian found the sudden affection surprising, but not unwelcome by any means.

***

“Look up for me”

Brian carefully washed Rogers face for him, to try and mask the fact that he had been crying.

They didn’t have much to work with, just water and paper towels from the loos.  
Roger sat on the toilet seat, feeling very small as Brian helped him out.

“I can wash my own face, you know” Roger giggled as Brian continued wiping his face.

“No you can’t”

“I can! I’m 22!”

“Yes, but I do it so much better” 

A few minutes later, the pair returned to the studio room.  
Roger stayed behind Brian, looking guilty.

Freddie and John looked up from where they were chatting. Freddie immediately tried to make Roger feel as appreciated as possible.

“Roger, dear! We were worried-“

“I’m sorry, Freddie”

“Nonsense, I don’t want to hear it” Freddie reassured him, pulling him into a hug.

As Roger got dragged off by Freddie to look at an article in some magazine that Freddie was going on about, the drummer turned back to Brian quickly, mouthing a quick, “thank you”.


End file.
